The lachesis reports
by kirramagic
Summary: The reports that have been found and located within my fanfic kingdom hearts fragment, these are a follow up so best to read the main story too. Documenting a researcher as she creates her experiments to make the ultimate weapon..
1. Chapter 1

_**Lachesis report I**_

_Well then, starting from this day forward I shall be starting to make a series of reports, my master and tutor professor Ansem has told me that this will be the best way to record any findings I make within my studies. _

_It has been a good few months since I have started learning under my master and already I feel have made some very good progress. I only hope that I can continue to bring support to all my comrades and prove my worth here with the realms of the Radiant Gardens. _

_We had a startling visit today as well! A person was brought in withered and confused, we all rushed to his aid immediately. Whatever has happened to this man has obviously been painful and hard. _

_He arrived in a storm savage and cold that one night the people who aided this man to arrive I have not met, but from discussions from my team members they have reported to me that they were quite odd. _

_However there was no time to ask any further information about them I will have to enquire at a later period. _

_The man who has been brought in is currently is suffering from a heavy form of Amnesia, the only thing we have been able to discern from him was his name, Xehanort. _

_My friends and I will do our best to aid him and help him recover from this state. This will require our technical expertise which I will make sure will be presented well and get a good reaction from my master. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lachesis report II**_

_The experimentation has begun on our new arrival. Xehanort. _

_For the time he has been with us, he has been so eager to regain his lost memories and my friends and I have been more than willing to support him._

_For the idea of having something like that so close to ones heart to be lost so easily must be so devastating for anyone._

_He has fast become a friend to me as well and I enjoy the interactions we share together, they are most revealing and have helped me to come up with new ways of thinking that I would never have thought of. _

_With master Ansem's consent of course we have all been working hard together, for we believe that if we help our friend Xehanort, then it could also prove to be a help to others who have also lost memories and maybe other strange cases as well. _

_The normal methods to cure amnesia have proved ineffective, so we have been trying to formulate new methods to create a suitable cure. We all agree that the best method is to certain upon the heart itself and make close examinations of it. For it is the centre core not just of life, but memories themselves. And something far greater as well, I remember the myths and legends of old, of the door of light and how once all the worlds had been one and had then been split apart. _

_It has been proven that certain hearts may be able to reveal the great door, the princesses of heart who all contain a light that cannot be contaminated by darkness. _

_But can this be truly so? All hearts carry light and darkness within them, so it is only logical to assume that we all originally stem from that one place as well as the darkness itself, so I find this idea of the princesses implausible. _

_What it might be though, what stops this contamination maybe the power of this light? If this is so, then to recover Xehanort's memories and to make further discoveries about this hidden power of light within the heart, then it would be most logical to dissect it. _

_If we can break down the heart's form and twist it we can dive in deeper to the centre of a person's core… then it should be so easy to discover the answers we're seeking!_

_I will propose this idea to master Ansem today at the next meeting, my friends and Xehanort have already supported my idea and so I am sure I will have his consent! _

_This will begin a discovery that I am sure everyone in Hollow Bastion and the worlds shall benefit from! _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lachesis Report III**_

I cannot believe that this has happened to me!

I was framed! I know this! Those traitors and fools!

They set me up!

It had all been planned! I thought we were supposed to be friends! Comrades! Even Xehanort and I! I thought that we could be-

No… He just used me, that's what it was! He knew that I was close to master Ansem… far more then those fools could ever wish to be!

I should have seen this coming! But no I didn't, I was too naïve to think, to even question that this could happen!

We'd already commenced the operations so many times before, and this occasion was no different than any other, I had made tremendous progress! If our master Ansem could have seen them properly! That's what I thought to myself! I had to carry on my investigations… even without his approval this was too much of an opportunity for me to avoid!

It had worked! Just I had… no it had surpassed what I could have hypothesized, I had made tremendous progress on extracting memories from the heart even so far as to find the very core that makes one live!

However to do this… I had to break down its original physical form and afterwards… oh the things that one could see…!

Though as to be expected there were drawbacks for I to get to the hearts very depths… I had to break the hearts form entirely to gaze upon chains of memories and the core of light that makes one live… for the heart 's shape I have discovered isn't mainly just for suitable manoeuvring for the body, it is also a protective field, like a shield that conceals it's true power within.

I have found that hearts themselves that are broken give off a much bigger amount of energy than one with a normal heart, though it does come with costs, for if it can not take a suitable form it collapses and the energy is quickly dispersed and gone forever. It can also prevent such functions that would happen from merely probing the brain with electrical energy, such as loss of physical senses, even emotional and intellectual in severe cases.

The subjects who under went this procedure for me to produce these findings?… well I think there's no need for me mention more of their fate.

But through practise I have managed to perfect it by restoring the hearts form itself! That night Xehanort himself permitted me to experiment on him. Though it was a great risk it worked!

However… the guards interrupted and I was forced to restore him and then brought before the court, I pleaded with them that I was innocent wishing only for the future and prosperity of the worlds!

I even told them that Xehanort volunteered when they found me working on him, I begged him to help me! But instead… he and the others made the accusation that I seduced and even blackmailed them to help me!

I was in shock there was nothing I could do at all! I was… Everyone has abandoned me and everything I cherished… my master has declared eternal exile upon me.

As I left the court with my findings confiscated I looked back in that room… and there they all were smiling at me, jeering, playing me as the scapegoat and a fool!

However… they are the ones who are the fools, for I found them without telling them, here in my palm are those very chains of memories that man has been trying to regain!

He will never have them again… and I will return, I shall be the one laughing… I shall have my revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lachesis Report IV**_

_It has now been three months since my banishment from the Radiant gardens… it has been a tiring and despairing journey at the most._

_The betrayal I've suffered it's intolerable! Almost agonising! All of them turning on me like that! I'll never forgive them… never! _

_However if there is one things I have been blessed with… it is I am not alone… for now many like myself both from the gardens and other worlds all exiles like me have come together and now we all journey on… to find somewhere at least where we can all belong. _

_However so far it has proven truly fruitless as every world shuns us left and right and we are not left with a single ounce of kindness or gentleness and are instead forced to wander ever onward to what seems a hopeless tomorrow. _

_Though the comrades I have made amongst this group have all been but nothing but encouraging towards me… they all believe in a future where we can all exist together… peacefully. _

_I however am finished with naïve and childish thoughts… it doesn't matter how long one is close together for how long… in the end you are always betrayed… and abandoned… and I am sure… no I know I will be betrayed again… when we all find this place I will be left alone…_

_I only wish that I could continue my research somewhere… anywhere… even the brinks of nothingness… for the one thing I still wish for more than any other is revenge… that will be done to him… Xehanort!_

_A strange occurrence came yesterday… as a world we passed through suddenly collapsed all around us! It was almost certain it was our doom for sure… _

_But no… instead we all arrived in a field of endless green grass… why though? I have never read of such a place once, in all the research I have ever done… _

_As the others rest and joke about our miraculous luck… I cannot help but be struck by this… where are we?… Where is this world situated? Are we even in a true world? Or are we upon the edge of something? _

_Journeying onwards we have come to a crossroads… which path do we take? The West? The North? Or the East?... no one knew where we should go… but speaking up I proposed the North since we all endeavoured to go forwards… I assured them that must be where fate wished us all to go…_

_So after many different debates… my decision was accepted by all…_

_And where has it taken us? To fields of white… though it is not snow but something more… with a strange mystic castle of different shapes and points… the sight has either haunted or amazed us…_

_But this castle I am sure I know of through my master Ansem's teachings… this castle… is the one of Oblivion. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lachesis Report V**_

_Staying within this castle has proved to be… truly inspiring._

_These past six months have lead me to many strange areas that my researchers and I first had difficulty in understanding. _

_But through our perseverance and patience we are making much progress through this chaos, though the memory loss we have all suffered from within it's confines has been most trying… we have instead though acquired greater knowledge!_

_For this reason, due to the legends I remember from my former master, I will dub it the castle Oblivion._

_The very place where memory itself can be broken down… _

_Recently I have a made a startling discovery that has pushed my research further forward. If I use the new information that I have stumbled upon, I will truly be able to perfect it… my wonderful dream, my sword Lachesis…_

_This place has truly revealed to me that destruction must first come before creation… so destroy I shall, for the true worth of power. _

_For the very thing that I hold in my hands, has the ability to do just that, to destroy all that is in its path. If I am to combine it with my sword it shall truly be the weapon to end all others. _

_Though of course my theory still needs to be perfected. For the heart is such a rebellious thing… it always fathoms and then makes it's own rules. If I can remove this anomaly… then it would be simple to assume that obedience can be guaranteed. And this must be absolute obedience! I will have nothing get in the way of my plans! Not a thing!_

_The lessons I had learnt then… it seems so faraway now… I wonder what those fools have been doing since I have been away? I would doubt that my former master misses my presence… for now he has his star pupil, the apple of his eye. I will always that thief! That man! I always hate him for it! For the shame and disgrace that he has placed upon my name! _

_Though my memories of various occasions have been lost to me that occurred between my master, and my past colleagues during my learning years… the bitterness within me has not left! It shall never leave me… for it is this fury that fuels me now! _

_And that is why it WILL be the strongest sword in all the worlds, it will have unlimited power in the entire universe, it will be invincible!_

_With it I will have power… and my revenge on him! No one will be able to stand against me! My sword will eliminate all adversaries without question! For it will have the ultimate heart… that solely I can create!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lachesis Report VII**_

_My last report? _

_When was it? Though it matters not now..._

_I have found it! The legendary specimen... through rumour and speculation and fierce searching I have found it!_

_Though of course the subject was by now delusional and psychotic, the power inside of him coursed too violently to be contained any longer. It was surprising to the point where he could simply cut by simply laying his fingers upon on an object or even another... The extraction I'm sure was a long sought out mercy to his tortured soul and heart... _

_But with that source of power at last it has been made with the power of darkness, I have used it within my mechanism! I have had success! It has been born! MY BEAUTIFUL LACHESIS HAS FINALLY BEEN MADE!_

_The other pitiable subject though weak at first observation contains the same source of power as this man! Though of wishful creation... which obviously was of no use to me... but he has proven to be the perfect catalyst to expose the very core of light within my subject! They no longer could hide it from me! _

_Now the true testing begins... will this mechanism work? Will absolute obedience now exist? Will the perfect warrior of silence and no emotion, able to cut down all in their path finally exist?_

_I do pray this is true... soon I will have it, my sweet and wonderful revenge... all dealt by my very own creation. By my own blood, My Weapon, My Sword... My Lachesis..._


End file.
